Desperate Day on The Citadel
by fantasyman2013
Summary: A fanfic about female desperation on the Citadel, starring Ashley! Please enjoy and leave a review.


This is my first attempt at a fanfic about female desperation / omorashi.

Warning: Contains female desperation and omorashi.

For the crew of the Normandy there hadn't been much combat in the past few days. They decided to stop at the Citadel for some needed rest, however John Shepard first needed to meet with the council as well as a few other important people. This time he would be bringing along Ashley as well as a young woman who just joined the alliance navy.

The Normandy docked at the Citadel and John began making his way to the area where they would exit the ship. He saw Ashley and said "cmon Ash we've got an important meeting with the council", Ashley quickly said "but I..." however she was cut off by John, "no time" he said. Ashley had been headed off to the restroom before John stopped her but she didn't have to go that bad and figured she could wait. Both John and Ashley got out of the Normandy and were quickly greeted by a c-sec officer who said "the new recruit isn't going to be with you today, she got sick and couldn't make it". John who wasn't really surprised about that asked "why was she going to come along anyway?", the c-sec officer said "her dad is a high up in the alliance military and he was the one who organized this meeting, he won't be attending though". "Thanks" John said to which the c-sec officer replied "your welcome", and with that John and Ashley headed off to meet the council.

They arrived at the meeting area with no problems and it began as planned. However after 15 minutes into the meeting Ash began to feel her bladder fill up, she put her hands on her legs and tried to concentrate on the conversation going on. For the next 10 minutes she sat there trying not to show that she was starting to need the restroom. After that 10 minutes passed Ashley was getting nervous and whispered something in John's ear "where's the bathroom?" she said. John replied quietly "not now", and after hearing that Ashley crossed her legs at the ankles and tried to ignore the mounting pressure.

For the next few minutes Ashley was trying to sit still but began slapping her legs together. She double crossed them tightly and tried to contain her filling bladder. The Asari Councilor said "where's that noise coming from" and Ashley immediately stopped her legs from moving. "Can we just get on with this" said John, "sorry I just thought I heard something", said the Asari Councilor. Ashley stopped slapping her legs together but she suddenly felt a tiny bit leak out and she pressed her legs together and crossed them at the ankles. Even though her crotch was covered by the top of her outfit she knew that the light blue pants she had tucked into her armored boots would easily show wetness. She sat there with her legs crossed at the ankles and pressed together for the next 10 minutes.

The 10 minutes were now up and the meeting was concluded, however Ashley was barely able to stand. When she got up she began crossing her legs and was sweating. She was walking towards the bathroom and began furiously grinding her legs together. Suddenly there was an emergency situation and a stern voice said over a speaker "warning a lone Cerberus Trooper has been killed by c-sec in wards, please remain where you are", and with that all the doors where locked. As Ashley reached the bathroom she found 2 young Alliance women waiting in noticeable need, an attractive blonde and a brunette both in their jumpsuits. The blonde called over an older Asari and said "when will the bathrooms be open", however the Asari said "not sure, might not be open for a while". The blonde who was crossing her ankles then said nervously "I really have to go though!", but the Asari said "hold it there's nothing anyone can do". The blonde replied "so I'm supposed to pee my jumpsuit?", "if you can't hold it, then yes" said the Asari. With that the Asari walked away laughing at the two women in her head. Ashley was watching the poor girls and after 2 minutes the blonde girl squealed as she pissed her jumpsuit. The blonde and the brown haired girl both walked away but Ashley was worried that she wouldn't make it.

After 20 minutes Ashley needed to pee badly now and was crossing her legs and doing a full on pee pee dance. Suddenly a spurt escaped dampening the crotch of her pants. ( good thing her top is long ) She knew she was on the verge of wetting and was terrified of pissing herself. Ashley looked around but there was no where she could pee and at this point she was tightly crossing her legs and bending forward to prevent an accident. Another spurt suddenly escaped turning her left inner thigh of her pants dark. She was leaking now and she was about to have a full on wetting. Ashley's legs were pressed together and she was grinding her hand into her crotch to avoid the inevitable and that's when it happened. The flood gates opened and hot golden piss shot through her tight blue pants and completely drenched them, it ran down her legs into her boots and by the time it was done her pants were soaked. Since most of her pants were in her thigh highs only some of the pee soaked pants were visible but her boots were filled with urine. Ashley was extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable.

After 3 and a half hours the lockdown was lifted and Ashley was headed back to the Normandy but most of the wetness on her pants wasn't visible and she already took her boots off and drained the piss from them an hour ago. She knew someone would find a puddle but just thought there was nothing else she could have done. As she was walking back to the ship she noticed a group of young alliance members leaving a large area in their formal blue uniforms. Of the ones leaving about 7 females had noticeable pee stains on their pants and she heard one guy say "I just whipped it out and pissed on the floor" to his friends. Ashley arrived back at the ship and noticed at least half the women who got off pissed their jumpsuits. It was truly a crazy day.


End file.
